


Lullaby

by hataru



Series: Gods and Men [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cannibalism, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Fix-It, Human/Titan Relationships, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Character Death, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Racism, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Spoilers, Switch Eren Yeager, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Titan War, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: ❝ 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙨 ❞A wise man once told her that rain signified change, good coming after the bad. Or rather, the rebirth of oneself. And as its eyes rolled to stare at her, jaws twitching and opening to say―"Th-Thank y-yoouuu..."― she believed.





	Lullaby

Each raindrop falling against her skin felt not unlike the harsh stab of a cold dagger. Every drop weighed her down, joining others in dampening her clothing and hair. The dark locks clung to her paling face, numb to the bone from the unforgiving cold.

Every breath exhaled became a small cloud that mixed with the thick mist that had gathered around the area, making it nearly impossible to see anything past the tip of her nose. A brief glance downwards made it clear that the blades in her grasp were the last.

The heavy rainfall drowned out all sounds, but a rumbling made its way to her ears. The earth shook beneath her feet, heavy breathing coming closer with each footfall. A harsh wind blew, tugging at her clothing and stinging her eyes.

Beady black eyes stared down at her, lips spread into a crooked grin filled with yellow teeth and blood. The creature breathed loudly, heavily and deeply― and dare she say _expectantly_. She stared back, shoulders set and jaw clenched.

Her heart began beating just a bit faster, pumping adrenaline through her battered body to fuel her for just one more. Her eyes squinted past the bothersome drops, lips pressed into a hard line as she prepared herself;

" _Come_."

Lightning flashed across the sky very briefly, followed by rumbling thunder. The Titan sprung forwards in an array of clumsy movements, back hunched and feet digging into the wet soil as its large hands reached out greedily.

With a glint of silver, her blades dug into its flesh. Bone gave away as she cut through its hand, gear clicking to dig its hooks into the bark of a tree while loud shrieks came from the large figure.

Snapping her head from side to side, she flicked the excess water from her face and readied her blades. Setting her feet against the tree, she lunged to cut horizontally across the Titan's bared nape. Its shrieks became louder in pain as it thrashed and collapsed on to its stomach in defeat, blood and steam emanating from the wound.

A wise man once told her that rain signified change, good coming after the bad. Or rather, the rebirth of oneself. And as its eyes rolled to stare at her, jaws twitching and opening to say―

"Th-Thank y-yoouuu..." 

― she believed.

 

* * *

 

 

 _However_ , rain also marks a new beginning, one set after a great tragedy.

And so she watched with a heavy heart and a grim gaze as hundreds upon hundreds of homeless, both young and old, ventured into Rose. Some were merely weeping, endless tears sliding down their cheeks, while others were too horrified ― covered in blood and gore, not theirs ― to even shed a single tear.

She tried not to think about rations, of how they wouldn't be enough to feed a multitude such as this. A sigh slipped past her lips, her lavender gaze catching sight of a boy ― small, young and _frail_ ― holding himself, pudgy fingers digging into the red wool of his cardigan.

His brown hair fell over his forehead and clung to his skin, damp with sweat. Tears fell down his round cheeks, matted with dirt, but his eyes were hard. His eyes, a rare and striking teal, glared forwards, filled with an unwavering fire that no one could extinguish.

He had the eyes of a fighter.

The boy had caught her interest in a greedy grasp, refusing to let go. Those eyes promised strength, they promised persistence and they promised to fight until the end. She watched as his small form disappeared into the sea of refugees, heart drowning in pure awe.

A hand fell upon her shoulder, piercing steel eyes boring into hers. "Let's go." The quiet command slipped past his lips, her captain's features illuminated by the torch's orange flames. He turned on his heel, cape flaring out as he marched forwards. As she followed, she finally acknowledged―

_Wall Maria has fallen._


End file.
